


You Owe Me

by alemara



Category: Burn Notice, Milliways, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Michael Westen and Emma</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Owe Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts), [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



It's only by knowing Michael-the-goddam-spy-Westen that she could end up on the outskirts of Miami, wearing a glittery going-out top and tight jeans, smelling like tequila and lime and lying on her back in the trunk of a Camaro that's seen better days and could really use a decent vacuuming.

Some people just don't care about their cars.

He doesn't really need to look so damn smug when he pops the trunk and lets her out.

"Next time, you be bait," she tells him. "I think that asshole hit every pothole in existence."

His grin is white and only a little apologetic, she eyes the distance between them, figures she could probably get in a good hit before he's got time to block her. "Is it my fault men want to steal you away?"

"This time? Yes."

"Okay, okay." He hold up his hands to pacify her. "I'm sorry, all right? I'll make it up to you."

She folds her arms. Lifts an eyebrow. He watches her, cautious.

"Okay?"

"You owe me," she says, "one _hell_ of a dinner.

 

"And breakfast better be pretty good, too."


End file.
